robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
4x4
4x4 was a heavyweight robot from Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was entered by Team Monad, and like their other entries Monad and Topbot, it wasn't able to win a battle, falling to Barber-Ous 2 and Hypno-Disc in its melee. Design 4x4 was box-shaped in design, and featured a large ground clearance. It had a pair of front pincers that was known as a 'clamp' as its weaponry, like its predecessor Monad. It had a 50CC moped engine to power three hydraulic pumps and was armoured in titanium. However, it featured limited petrol on board, which was flammable. Many of the parts used for 4x4 were originally present on its predecessor, Monad. Knowing that 4x4 would need to fight Hypno-Disc and Barber-Ous, it was outfitted with a lengthy string of cloth in an effort to snag spinning weapons. Etymology The name 4x4, pronounced "four by four", references the robot's four-wheel drive system. This made 4x4 one of the first robots in Series 6 when listed alphabetically, alongside 13 Black. The Team 4x4 was entered by Team Monad, consisting of team captain Bernard "Benny" Karstel, and Andrew Karstel. The team were based in Clondalkin in Dublin, the same region Team Nemesis lived in. As a Republic of Ireland team, Team Monad were the only roboteers in the Sixth Wars to be based outside of the United Kingdom. The team spoke in broad Irish accents, and were tactical, evidenced by their use of entanglement devices. Team Monad had previously competed in Series 5 with Monad, and later entered Series 7 with Topbot. Unfortunately, team captain Benny Karstel later died in 2006Private correspondence between Anthony Murney and Peter Redmond. Robot History Series 6 In Heat K of the Sixth Wars, 4x4 was drawn against the drum spinner of Barber-Ous 2, the comedic Granny's Revenge 2, and the fourth seed, Hypno-Disc. Fearing the flywheel of the returning Grand Finalist, Team Monad applied their cloth entanglement devices to 4x4 in an effort to stop the flywheel of Hypno-Disc. 4x4 charged out of its opening position, and pushed Barber-Ous 2 into the CPZ, also helping Barber-Ous 2 push Granny's Revenge 2 almost over the arena wall. However, Barber-Ous 2 pinned 4x4 up by an angle grinder and ripped away its cloth, which did not stop the vertical drum of Barber-Ous 2, with the cloth mainly intended to entangle the horizontal flywheel of Hypno-Disc. At this point, 4x4 became immobilised against the arena wall, and sustained further blows from Barber-Ous 2, until Hypno-Disc interrupted and immobilised Barber-Ous 2 as well. After realising that 4x4 had already been immobilised, Hypno-Disc powered up its flywheel to deliver a powerful slam to the side of 4x4, throwing it aside. The fourth seed was relentless, and continued to attack 4x4 and Barber-Ous 2, also meaning that Refbot was unable to count 4x4 out. Nevertheless, as the second robot to be immobilised in the melee, 4x4 was eliminated alongside Granny's Revenge 2. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars 4x4 made a limited number of appearances at live events after Robot Wars went on hiatus, as Topbot was ineligible to compete, due to the rule on spinning weapons. It was rebuilt as an invertible rambot with a wedge. 4x4 fought at the Robots of Destruction live event in 2005, where it fought Chompalot, and it also competed at Mechatrons in 2015, battling Ripper and Monte. 4x4 is still operational as of 2020, competing in Irish events, usually driven by Will Sweeney. At the Mechatrons event in January 2020, 4x4 fought Audacious in the first round but broke down, and was eliminated by Iron-Awe 5. Trivia *The workbench that 4x4 and its team used in the Sixth Wars was, coincidentally, numbered 44. *4x4 is one of the two robots from Ireland to compete in Series 6, and the only one from the Republic of Ireland, with Weld-Dor 3 being based in Northern Ireland. **Like Team Nemesis, 4x4's team were from the Clondalkin area of Dublin. *Just like its predecessor Monad, 4x4 appeared in the same heat as Barber-Ous and Kat 3. *4x4 was the only robot in Heat K of Series 6 not to appear in any other episodes. However, its team did appear in Series 5 with Monad and Series 7 with Topbot. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots from the Republic of Ireland Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots with entanglement devices Category:Robots which only fought in Series 6